Behind Slate Hair
by TwilightRein
Summary: It's late, he forgot his dorm key, and Axel won't let him in. So Demyx spends a night with Zexion, like he usualy does...as friends. Demyx wants to change that. After two years of secretly loving and knowing Zexion there was just one unanswered question.


**Hola! **

**I welcome you to another fanficton of KH! One main reason why I like Kingdom Hearts (beside the cool games) is the fact that it basically looks like a yaoi pc dating game. Just look at the total number of hotties like Riku or the cuties like Demyx. But enough about that. **

**Enjoy the story and, as always, a review is vital for writers. It just is, like...booze to a drunk...? Bad comparison but you get the point.**

* * *

Zexion stared at a party-clad Demyx. He sparkled and glittered and gleamed with all the attractiveness of a slightly drunk guy. There was no denying the happy yet drunk-induced glow that surrounded him. Now, the only question Zexion thought was why Demyx was at his door in the middle of the night. Times like these, Zexion regretted he'd ever given Demyx his spare dorm key. He knew he would eventually regret it. Standing in front of him was his regret in the form of a drunk Demyx.

"Zexy!" shrieked the blond, throwing his hands up in the air. The guy was definitely drunk.

"What are you doing here?" asked Zexion, arms crossed over his chest in a very clear I'm-pissed-at-you pose. It was past two in the morning and Zexion just finished a paper due the next day. He wanted sleep. Demyx's smile faded a bit but not enough to discourage him.

"I'm…tired. I couldn't find my own keys and Axel isn't in."

"So you decide to come to my dorm," inquired the annoyed slate-haired youth.

"Yes!" Without another word Demyx let himself in. Zexion had half a mind to kick him out but decided against it. He would have every opportunity tomorrow to torture the blond. Zexion closed the door and watched as Demyx shrugged off his jacket. He wore a skin tight shirt that looked like it was painted on him. Demyx's pants were tight as well. Zexion rolled his eyes, he'd never know where Demyx would party and he would never want to know. Demyx always came back…glittery and glowing. Though, when Demyx began peeling his too tight shirt off, Zexion drew the line.

He stood in front of Demyx, forcing the blonde to look up at him. "If you're going to stay here go take a shower. I don't want to look like as if I slept with a fairy."

Demyx grinned, "But I'm a good-looking…Okay, okay!" One of Zexion's famed glares stopped Demyx. "I'll hit the shower. It ought to sober me up a bit too." He stepped around Zexion, grabbed one of Zexion's spare towels from the door hanger and headed off to the bathroom. Zexion, thankfully, didn't have a roommate and would often enjoy that simple thought yet Demyx was his unofficial roommate. He never really understood how it happened but he knew when it started.

It was nearly two years ago. Zexion had run into Demyx while Demyx was running from Marluxia. His books clattered to the floor from impact and Demyx had to break his fall on top of Zexion. Angry and very calmly, Zexion had pushed the blond off him, stood to his feet, grabbed the nearest book, and lobbed it at Marluxia's head. The pink haired bastard dodged, laughed, and defiantly stared at Zexion. He had completely forgotten about Demyx.

"I'm still here, Z-e-x-y." taunted Marluxia, stretching Zexion's unwanted nickname. Zexion softly snarled at Marluxia. He hated the guy with a passion and not without reason. Marluxia was, and still is, an arrogant fool in Zexion's eyes. That and he disliked Marluxia's need for his over-dramatic entrances. The man was also a narcissist. Who wouldn't hate a guy like Marluxia?

"I don't have time to deal with an amoeba." Zexion bent to pick up his books only to realize they were in the arms the of a mullet blonde junior. He didn't recognize the blond which didn't mean much considering he hardly knew half of the junior class.

"Here you go." Without a word of thanks to the blond, Zexion took his books, stared one final dagger at Marluxia and walked off to his next class.

It wasn't much of a life-changing encounter told in stories but it did mark the beginning of their friendship. After the hallway crash, Demyx clung to Zexion partly because Marluxia would leave him alone if Zexion was near. It was annoying to Zexion. He survived the first three years of high school enveloped in his own bubble of silence and space then Demyx entered his life. He was a constant source of noise, though it gradually grew on him. It was easy to like Demyx. Demyx personality was like the sun personified.

Sighing, Zexion pushed Demyx's glittered clothes to an empty corner using his feet. Demyx was the complete opposite of Zexion. Demyx had friends and people to call and be places with. If Demyx was the sun personified then Zexion was the dark side of the moon.

"Zexion! Do you have any spare pj pants?" Demyx walked in, clean and glitter-free but the towel was hanging dangerously low on his hips. Zexion successfully adverted his eyes.

"Lower your voice. Bottom drawer," said Zexion in a clipped tone. Demyx was also comfortable in his own skin. He'd even once said so himself.

"Oh, and can I sleep on the same bed with you?" casually asked Demyx. As he pulled out the spare pants he was unaware of Zexion's blood stopping in his veins or that the fact that his slate haired friend became rooted to the floor. He whistled a happy tune as he shimmied into the pj. It wasn't tight but Zexion really had a slim waist.

"Why?" Zexion asked, having recovered. He stood by his bed and turned a bit to make sure Demyx was completely wearing the pants. He was. He watched Demyx shrug.

Demyx couldn't tell him the exact reason why he wanted to sleep in the same bed as Zexion. In truth, he always wanted to be in the same bed whenever Demyx crashed in Zexion's dorm. He couldn't though. Not when Zexion might have a heart attack if he ever knew the motive behind the reason. Beside, sleeping in the same room was enough for Demyx but tonight…it just felt different. Maybe it was the alcohol but Demyx felt bold tonight. Tonight he wanted to follow his gut feeling.

They always lead to something good.

"I get tired of sleeping on the floor. It's not comfortable."

"That's never stopped you before," replied Zexion.

"You never made me shower before hitting the sack," countered Demyx. "I'll be frozen by the time morning comes in." Zexion glared at him. It was useless. Demyx was immune to all of Zexion's glares. Seconds ticked by and finally Zexion agreed. Demyx grinned and dozed on to the bed. He slipped underneath the comforter and arranged himself against the wall.

"Hop in." Demyx patted the open space behind him. Zexion idly wondered if it was too late to change his mind. With an internal sigh he turned off the lights, climbed into bed, turned his back on Demyx, and slept.

------

Only problem was that Zexion couldn't. He usually fell asleep quickly. The problem was Demyx. Zexion couldn't sleep with Demyx less than a foot away. It wasn't possible. So Zexion closed his eyes and willed sleep to take him.

"Hey, Zexion?" Demyx's voice was quiet. He poked Zexion in-between his shoulder blade. There was no way Zexion could ignore it.

"What?"

"I want to ask you a question." Demyx usually just asked. But this question was personal. Zexion knew Demyx was going to ask him something personal. This wasn't the way Demyx usually asked so Zexion prepared himself.

"It depends on what the question is."

Demyx breathed in, "Why do you keep your hair covered over your right eye?"

Yep, it was personal. The air around Zexion literally froze. People have asked but he usually ignored the question. In this situation there was no way Zexion could ignore Demyx's question.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Zexion. He rolled onto his back and stared at the back of his eyelids. Demyx sat up and stared at Zexion. He had his brow furrowed together as if he was in pain.

"I want to know because…well, I'm your friend. I should know, shouldn't I?"

Friend? Was that how Demyx saw him as? Well, it didn't matter. They could only be friends. Zexion felt Demyx staring at him. He didn't see Demyx's conflicted look. Demyx continued, "I'm your friend Zexion."

At least for now he was. "You can always count on me and I really want to know."

The corner of Zexion's lips lifted into half a smile. "Curiosity killed the cat."

Demyx grinned, "I can easily dodge it."

"It's a fashion statement. Emo is the new look."

"Zexion!" In an unthinkable, unquestionable fit of pure Demyx-ness, he straddled Zexion. It took a second to realize who he was straddling. This wasn't Marluxia or Axel. This was Zexion. But then he realized it didn't matter. He would get the answer out of Zexion.

Zexion, on the other hand, found it hard to breath. Not because Demyx was heavy but the fact that Demyx was on top of him. All he could focus on was on Demyx's naked torso. Zexion saw Demyx's lips move but he heard nothing. His eye was still on Demyx's body.

"Zexion, I'm up here."

Zexion flickered his eye to Demyx. The minute they stared at each other it became clear. Everything was laid bare for the two to see. Thankfully Demyx wasn't slow on the uptake. His ocean eyes widened before a barrage of emotions hit him.

The first was disbelief because there was no way Zexion liked him the way Demyx liked him. It was Zexion of all people! It was hard to believe that Zexion harbored any feeling of like towards Demyx. But as he looked down at Zexion he realized it was true, mostly because Zexion was refusing to look at him. He had his head turned, facing the wall. Zexion wasn't rebuking any thoughts Demyx had.

"Zexion, I like you."

Zexion remained quiet and Demyx grew bolder.

"The reason why I want to know is because I want to be with you." He leaned over Zexion and brushed away Zexion's bangs. Zexion had his right eye closed. He glared at Demyx with his other eye but didn't stop or push his hand away.

"You're extremely persistent on this."

"Of course."

"Get off me."

Demyx shook his head, "No, I…" He stopped as an idea came to him. Demyx adjusted himself on top of Zexion, noticing the blush on Zexion's face, and planted one on Zexion. He wanted to shock his slate-haired friend.

The fact the Demyx was kissing him was heaven. Zexion was a greedy man and he didn't even care of the dangerous lines that shouldn't be crossed. There was no line to over step. He crushed his lips against Demyx's. They were warm and caused a shiver to pass through his body. Demyx moaned as he parted Zexion's lips. He completely forgot about the eye as he passionately kissed Zexion.

Because this was leading into something else and he didn't want to ruin the mood by asking him again. It could wait.

"Zexion…lift your hips." Demyx had pulled Zexion's shirt off and his fingers were curled around the elastic hem of Zexion's pj pants. Zexion's face was flushed as he stared at Demyx with his calculating eye. Zexion was a man of few words and when he did speak his words were handpicked. Now, Zexion couldn't find a single word to Demyx. Not that he was actually talking to him. Moans weren't words and they wouldn't effectively convey what he wanted to say. So Zexion closed his eye, took a deep breath, and opened both his eyes. His right eye was malformed. The iris was jagged around the edges and the color was a warped mix of blue and brown. In whole, the eye was wrong, unnatural.

Then he lifted his hips.

Demyx pulled of Zexion's pants. There was no time for words now. Demyx lowered his pants and hooked Zexion's leg around his waist. He quickly licked his fingers 'til they were slick. He pushed one finger in as he used his other hand to caress Zexion's erect member. His form was beautiful, arched back, hands clutching the sheet as another finger was added. He leaned over Zexion's body and kissed him. A clash of tongue and bruised lips, of heat and passion mixing and melding into each other to create a blanket of electricity.

------

"So it's a birth defect," said Demyx. Demyx was curled against Zexion's side, the comforter covering the lower half of their naked bodies.

"What else would it be?"

"A really cool contact." Replied Demyx, grinning. Zexion blandly stared at his newly acquired lover. As if he would ever wear one. Though, he could tolerate Demyx's idiotic ways. Zexion never really minded it. It was just a part of Demyx's charm.

"How long have you like me?" asked Zexion, changing the subject. Demyx ran his fingers down Zexion arm, relishing in the fact that he could finally touch him like this. It was probably the month after their first encounter in the hallway. That was when he realized he liked Zexion.

And it took two years for anything to happen. Demyx chuckled.

"Long enough, Zexy." Said Demyx. He shifted over and, once again, straddled Zexion. The only thing between them was the comforter but it wouldn't stay there for long.

"W-what are you doing?"

Demyx grinned again and brushed Zexion's bangs away from his slowly blushing face, staring into his mix-matched eyes. "Round two."


End file.
